The Exchange Student
by BlazeofthePhoenix
Summary: Sammy goes away to America on an exchange program, but the student they sent to Tokyo is slightly older and more mature. Who is this stanger??
1. Prolouge

DISCLAIMER: Sailor moon is not mine, the brain children of naoko takeuchi i will use and their personalities, but nothing else. All orginal ideas are mine, do not take. Everything else problably doesn't belong to me ne wayz.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologe  
  
  
The Exchange Student  
  
  
Ahh yes, the wonderful Saturday morning..... nobody to bug me to get up and nothing to do. Serena lay in bed drinking the glow of the morning sun waiting for her mom to come up at 9 and tell her it was time for breakfast. She continued to doze, not quite sleeping and not quite awake, just waiting. As the minutes ticked by she her the grandfather clock in the hallway strike 9, but nothing, not even a fly was present in that hallway. Finally Serena gave up, just getting out of her bed to creep downstairs and see where her parents were.   
Pulling off the navy blue moon patterned sheets she quietly tiptoed down the hall, as not to disturb anyone that would still be asleep, like Sammy. As she reached the base of the stairs she was rewarded with peace and quiet, another odd thing for her in the morning. Her dad was usually yelling about something or the other. Her mom was usually running about the kitchen making some kind of good food, which always made the house smell like a restaurant. Serena quickly and gracefully snuck into the kitchen to find nothing, not even a scrap of breakfast.  
*ohh mannnnnn...... tooo late to even have breakfast! but where is everybody? Maybe i should wake up sammy and ask, he has the better memory after all* Serena sighed and trudged up the stairs again.  
Serena pounded on his door, only to find it open to a perfectly cleaned room and NO sammy!  
She returned to her room thinking quickly as possible. Where was everybody? In no time at all she was immersed in her thoughts and was surprised when she heard the door open.  
"Serena!" her mom yelled from the doorstep.  
"Oh. Hi Mom! Where did u go?" Serena responded.  
"Don't you remember? Sammy left on his flight to Ae-mee-ri-kan on his exchange program!" Ikuko called, while totally killing the pronounciation of america.  
*oh whops... totally forgot about that....* Serena thought.  
"By the way, we stayed to pick up the other student that was from Ae-mee-ri-kan. Aren't you going to come down and meet him?" Her mom asked.  
"Holy shit," Serena swore under her breath."Coming mom i'll be down in a bit, i just need to wash up!"  
"Well, I'm sorry about that. She's really not a morning person." Ikuko apologized sympathetically.  
The student, just nodded.  
Minutes later Serena was looking a little cleaned up from her wonderful beauty slumber and was flying down the stairs. At the bottom she almost wished she hadn't come so fast. The sight of the exchange student made her feel extremely clumsy and almost enough to fall. The exchange student looked up and she stared into the most azure depths she had ever seen. 


	2. Getting Aquainted

DISCLAIMER: Sailor moon is not mine, the brain children of naoko takeuchi i will use and their personalities, but nothing else. All orginal ideas are mine, do not take. Everything else problably doesn't belong to me ne wayz.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
The Exchange Student  
  
  
Never breaking contact with those beautiful eyes Serena lost all sense of grace and courtesy. On the last steps she stumbled so badly that the young man had to catch her.  
  
"umm.... sorry," she mumbled after being caught by someone she didn't even know. She flushed scarlet and scolded herself down inside her mind, 'Now what the hell am i doing? Falling into some guy's arms? What would Derek think?' Her thoughts were cut off quickly with her dad coming into the house.  
  
Ikuko watched intentedly, smiling all the while.  
  
"Hi honey, Hi Serena, Hi person i don't really know holding my daughter up" Kenji greeted while walking inside the house.   
He quickly did a double take, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?????????? I GO DROP BY THE STORE FOR 5 MINUTES AND COME BACK AND YOU ARE ALREADY PUTTING THE MOVES ON MY LITTLE GIRL???????"  
  
Both Serena and the exchange student flushed a mad red color.  
  
"I'm sorry about that sir, she tripped on the stairs so I caught her." The student quickly apologized in English all the while still holding Serena.  
  
"Now Kenji," Ikuko warned, "Be nice, this is his first visit to Tokyo. If you don't, I'll have to do something to you!" Ikuko glared daggers at her over-reacting husband.  
  
Kenji, quickly getting the message stomped off toward the kitchen to grab a snack. Ikuko followed closely behind making sure he didn't disagree with her views.  
  
"Uh...Well I think I have my balance back if you want to set me down." Serena said, trying desperately to be nochalant.  
  
"Oh, yea, um...sorry?" The exchange student stumbled for words. He set Serena down after holding her up in the air for almost a minuted and a half.  
  
Serena hadn't understood a word he said, but enjoyed the funny look on his face and his embarassment.  
'Mental note, he's got nice packs' Serena thought with a slight flush to her cheeks.  
  
"Um.. well, yea, I'm the exchange student. Uh.... My name is Darien Shields." This time he spoke in Japanese. Darien offered his hand as a polite gesture.  
  
"Well, my name is Serena. I take it you are supposed to be replacing my little brother Sammy for a while." Serena took the offered hand and found it to be huge against her own.  
  
"SERENA!!!!! Show him his room" Ikuko yelled from the kitchen, keeping hand tightly sealed over her husband's mouth, as to stop the protests coming from it.  
  
"ok then, Let's go." Serena bounded up the stairs not waiting for Darien, but anxious to get away from this handsome man who made her think the most unappropriate things to do.  
  
Watching her pratically sprint up the stairs he was glad that he had good reflexes, and that he had caught her. His eyes glazed over slightly at the recent memory of her being held close to him to keep her from falling.   
Coming back to reality, Darien realized that he was being left behind. Picking up his bags and jumping the stairs two at a time he caught up with Serena.  
  
Serena was waiting at the top of the stairs with a cheery look on her face.   
"Would you like your directions in English or Nihongo?" She said using the native word for Japanese.  
  
"English" Darien replied in shaky Japanese.  
  
Serena lead him down the hall and showed him a room that was slightly bigger than hers.   
"Here's your room. It is very comfy, and has a sunlight in the ceiling." Serena had been praticing English for years and it was finally paying off, however the drawback was that she could only get bits of English translated into Japanese.  
  
"Arigato." Darien said in wonder while looking about his "room."  
  
Serena just smiled and pelted him with questions in part-way English and the rest of the way Japanese.  
"How old are you?" Serena asked hastily, trying to figure out which grade this guy would be in.  
(A.N. It'z all in English with snippets of Japanese but only one or the other)  
  
"17 Years old." Darien replied looking at her and figuring out what she ment in her dialect of Japanese/English.  
  
"You'll be in my grade then." Serena muttered. She was slightly surprised though, she expected this kid to be more around Sammy's age like 14 or 15, not the same age as she was.   
'What'd you expect, he doesn't look like a little kid anyways. He looks mature if you know what I mean' Serena could see a chibi-serena wiggling her eyebrows at her in her mind's eye. Serena turned pink and looked at the ceiling.  
  
"When does school start?" Darien said, noticing the slight tint on Serena's cheeks that made her all the more beautiful.  
  
"In 2 weeks, that means we get to go get aquainted with all the people in town before you go to school!" Serena said with a slight drop in her voice, she wanted to go to the mall and do some before school shopping today.  
  
"Ok." Darien said still watching Serena.  
Serena, however, had no idea that he was watching her, she just knew she was standing as close as she'd ever thought she'd get to a person she barely knew yet.  
  
"You can sleep off your jetlag before we go out on the town. K?" Serena took her gaze off the ceiling only to be locked with Darien's. She just couldn't tear her gaze away, it was too damn hard!  
  
Darien nodded absentmindedly and just kept looking.   
'Look, but do not touch......... At least for now' The little devil in the back of his mind snigerred.  
  
"SERENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'D BETTER NOT STILL BE SHOWING DARIEN HIS ROOM. OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!" her mom yelled, but partially as a warning. Kenji had gotten away from her again.  
  
"Um.. I think i'll go to sleep now, see you later." Darien said, quickly deposited her outside of the room and shut the door.  
  
Serena, confused, looked at the closed door and flushed another shade of red.  
"Wait till the girls hear about this guy!" Serena grinned, "they'll be hopping mad i forgot to tell them about this exchange program before!" Serena giggled in spite of herself and went to go take a shower.  
  
'Hmmm.... So i'm going around the town with her in a few hours, I wonder if she would actually like me..... Probably not, she's probably got a boyfriend, and as usual i'm too lazy to get one.' Darien thought without really considering anything.  
  
Serena hopped out of the shower after a half an hour. Refreshed and completely calm she came out of the shower, and spent an hour and a half on drying her hair and another two hours calling her friends. Finally she dressed and went downstairs for a quick snack.   
  
Darien had woken up a few minutes before and headed down to get a bite to eat from Ikuko.  
  
Serena stopped in the doorway of the kitchen looking upon the finest male specimen she had ever seen, half-naked. His chest was chiseled to perfection while his arms, although were not beefy, they were well defined. His 6 pack looked even more inviting than before while he sat chewing an omlet that Ikuko had just made him.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hope you liked it, give me reviews please! Keep comments coming so i know what you guys and gals want to read!  
  
  
-Blaze of the Phoenix-  
Nec5003@msn.com 


	3. Going out on the town....

DISCLAIMER: Sailor moon is not mine, the brain children of Naoko Takeuchi I will  
use and their personalities, but nothing else. All original ideas are mine, do  
not take. Everything else probably doesn't belong to me ne wayz.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
The Exchange Student  
  
  
Serena stood ogling in the doorway, otherwise known as staring, at the handsome  
young man, with NO FRICKIN SHIRT ON at her kitchen table.  
  
To Ikuko this did NOT go unnoticed, at least not in her domain, the kitchen.  
Watching Serena out of the corner of her eye she cleared her throat carefully,  
trying not to disturb the diner.  
  
Serena snapped back into reality with that little cough her mother had issued  
and got the point. Blinking a few times and getting her bearings back she  
winked at her mom slyly.  
'Damn, got caught' She swore in spite of herself.  
  
"Oh, hello dear, I didn't notice you there! Would you like a snack?" Ikuko  
asked quite loudly, as to catch Darien's attention.  
  
Darien quickly looked up at the mention of Serena's name and glanced around.  
His breath caught in his throat he looked at Serena from head to toe. She was  
wearing loose partially ripped jeans, and an off-white tank top. Her hair was  
up, but it lacked no luster. She wore a loose shirt over her tank top and wore  
very casual tennis shoes.  
"Good afternoon." Darien managed to say, in a partially strangled voice of  
course.  
'Good god, she's delicious enough to eat! Even in those rag tag clothes!'  
  
"Hey, you ready to go out on the town?" Serena inquired.  
  
"Um...." Darien looked down on his clothes, half-naked, and wearing only a pair  
of loose soccer shorts, he almost turned red.  
  
Serena was looking at him in curiosity.  
  
"I might need to get some more clothes on, I can be ready in 15 minutes. Ok?"  
Darien mumbled, embarrassed by the way this girl was looking at him and his not  
fully clothed body. 'I didn't mind back in America. Then again everybody would  
die to see me like this, but this girl isn't. I wonder....' Darien drifted  
off, only to come back as Ikuko clattered some of his silverware on his plate.  
  
"You might want to get ready, Serena is waiting." Ikuko said, "and catching her  
breath." she remarked quietly.  
  
Darien's eyes widened and he was pulled out of his daydream.  
"um.. yea, I can actually be ready in 5 minutes, but yea.... um.... thanks for  
the food..... um....bye!" He stumbled for words and finally got them all out  
and raced up the stairs. Seconds later a shower could be heard and some  
rustling of clothes.  
  
"Is he gone?" Serena asked without peaking her head around the corner. She  
felt kinda stupid after Darien dazed off just looking at her. Thankfully her  
mom stepped in and motioned Serena out the door.  
  
"Yes, he's in the shower if you haven't heard." Ikuko remarked pointing to  
ceiling and the noises emitting from the shower.  
  
"Okay, I'll be in the living room." Serena said quietly, contemplating what she  
would do.  
'The girls should be waiting for Darien and I at the arcade at 3. That meant 2  
and a half hours to kill, and show him around town.'  
(AN If you weren't paying attention the times should be correct.)  
  
'Mmmmmmm....shower....' Darien thought as he washed in the shower.  
'Better get out though, Serena's waiting for me.....'  
Hopping quickly out of the shower he dressed to kill, just for Serena, and her  
friends. He had spent half of his nap listening to what Serena was telling her  
friends. Although it wasn't exactly a secret that she called her friends to  
tell them about him, her voice could be heard at times excessively loud. He ran  
as fast as he could grabbing his shoes as he went and stopping at the front  
door. Shoving his shoes on his feet he called for Serena.  
  
Serena walked calmly toward the doorway glimpsing Darien as she reached for her  
shoes that she had taken off. She almost sat down in surprise as she saw  
Darien. He was wearing a muscle shirt, black of course, which accented his  
perfect 6 pack and wonderful chest. His hair, unlike the way it was after his  
trip, was spiked carefully up, with a few loose strands drooping forward, just a  
tad. Wearing baggy jeans, he was perfectly at home with himself and was ready  
to make everyone, Serena especially, enjoy his company.  
  
"Yea, let's go. We have to catch a bus to get into town, but I'll show you the  
way to school." Serena said a little weakly, still looking at Darien.  
  
~Later~  
She hopped on the bus and Darien followed the notion.  
"Well, yea. When you go down this street and turn right once, left twice, and  
another right you'll get to school. You might not want to go with me though,  
I'm always late, except for the first day of school and anytime I want to talk  
with my friend Amy." Serena explained as the bus passed the street where she  
would begin her run everyday.  
  
Darien nodded, not really paying attention, but just looking at Serena.  
  
The bus stopped.  
"Well, we're in town now. Come on, I'll show you all the cool shops and stuff."  
Serena jumped off the bus, dragging the partially daydreaming Darien along.  
Running along the street she came to the first shop. It was the candy shop.  
"This is one of my favorite shops, but I always get cavities because of it."  
Serena said, faking a disappointed look. "It has every kind of candy known to  
man, from Sugar Daddy's to Rock Candy."  
  
Darien took note of this and planned to buy her a chocolate rose for her  
sometime in the near future. Serena decided to save her money for the arcade  
and passed up going to most of her favorite shops.  
She did show him the food courts, the mall, a men's clothing store if he needed  
anything, a toy store, a computer store, and a fudge shop.  
  
'Great! All in all that took about 2 hours.' Serena thought, trying to do the  
calculations in her head.  
  
Darien noticed her preoccupation and decided it was time to eat. He pushed her  
along back to the food court when Serena stopped her calculation.  
  
Somehow Darien's hands had slid a little to her waist and was pushing her to go  
forward from there. She flushed and turned around.  
"Heyyyyyyy...... I was going to take you to the arcade to eat, it's a great  
place to eat, and they have good food." Serena said bossily to cover up her  
embarrassment over where his hands had roamed. Then she noticed they were still  
there, just she was turned around. She looked up to find Darien looking at her,  
just looking, and she got lost in his azure eyes.  
'God he is toooo hot to be a mere mortal.' Serena thought. She blushed  
furiously, but took no notice of it.  
  
Darien was also caught in her crystal blue eyes staring, just at him, ONLY at  
him......  
'What is that?' He didn't know what was on his shoulder, but he kept shrugging  
it off. The tapping hands ended up unhooking his arms from Serena's tiny waist,  
and turning Darien around to take a good look at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorri if it'z too short for you guys, but if you guys want constant updates  
they'll have to be a little short. k? Hope you enjoyed it!!!!!  
  
  
-Blaze of the Phoenix- 


	4. At the Arcade

DISCLAIMER: Sailor moon is not mine, the brain children of Naoko Takeuchi I will  
use and their personalities, but nothing else. All original ideas are mine, do  
not take. Everything else probably doesn't belong to me ne wayz.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter   
  
  
The Exchange Student  
  
  
WHACK! Darien just got punched in the jaw, but he barely flinched. The attacker, however, howled in pain and shook his hand vigoriously.  
"What the hell was that for?" Darien almost yelled. The attacker didn't answer, just stood shaking out his hand and once and a while sucking on it.  
  
When Serena had been unlocked from Darien's embrace she nearly fainted. As she hit the ground she was shocked into reality once again.  
"What?" Serena mumbled, looking around. She spotted Darien and Derek close by. It seemed that Derek had tried to hit Darien, but failed in his purpose to hit him. Standing up angrily she walked over to Darien and Derek.  
  
Darien's jaw clenched when this foreigner hadn't answered his questions, even in Japanese! He pulled back his fist in a motion to start beating this shithead into pulp, but he couldn't. Something was holding him back. He looked around and saw Serena hanging onto his arm.   
  
"Don't..." Serena whispered into his ear, "Or i'll make your time here a living hell..."  
  
Darien blanched at the thought of Serena, his newly found crush, hating him for a whole year, until he went back to America. He stopped immediately.  
  
Serena approached the other guy and hugged him. Darien stared on in jealousy.   
"Derek why did you punch Darien" Serena asked calmly.  
  
The guy smirked over Serena's shoulder and answered in a whining voice, "Well, you know babe. I just can't stand you to be in the arms of another guy. Especially if I don't know him, and you know what I mean babe?"   
  
"Yea, that's alright Derek. You could have asked who he was before though." Serena pointed out. "By the way, this is Darien, the exchange student from America."  
  
It was now Derek's turn to turn white, a nasty pale shade of white.   
"WHATTTT???? That guy is living with you? But, but, but, but ..... Babe! What am I supposed to do if we want some privacy!!"   
"We'll go to the park." Serena said firmly.  
"What if it's raining?"  
"Then we won't go out that day."  
"But, he's closer to you than I am" Derek said making up wild excuses.  
"Don't worry about that. Honestly Derek, if you acted any more immature than I do i'd have to dump you." Serena threatened. Derek had tried, more than once, to go to bed with Serena. Even if it was in clothes, she'd swear that Derek would wake up and take them off her.   
'Perverted young men these days...' Serena sighed, 'Excuse me? What about those thoughts of you and Darien doing something nasty?' her brain interjected. 'oh shut up you' Serena yelled back, and pushed those thoughts away again.  
  
Derek wimpered, he had lost control of the situation again.   
'Mannn.... women are soooo evil!' Derek thought.  
  
"Well, anyways." Serena said interuppting Derek's thoughts, "Darien and I have to go to the arcade to meet my friends. You can come if you want to..." Serena remarked.  
  
'Please say no, please say no, please say no....' Darien thought desperately.  
  
"Naw, babe, I got an appointment of my own, called work." Derek tried to say cooly.  
  
"K, then. Bye Derek, see you later!" Serena said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, grabbing Darien's hand, and running out of the mall.  
  
"Derek? Who was that?" A girl with red hair and blue eyes said.   
"No, one babe. Let's go have lunch." Derek said smiling down on the girl. Derek had other thoughts on his mind as he made his way over to a nice restaurant where he and his new girl would have lunch, none of them, of course, were about Serena and her new friend. Only of what he and this beautiful, innocent, young girl would do later in his apartment.  
  
  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"Whew, Sorry about that." Serena said stopping after running a good half a mile in a dead sprint.  
  
"Who was that?" Darien asked pointedly. He was no longer confident about getting Serena in his arms again before he left to go home.  
  
"Derek, my boyfriend." Serena said looking down towards the ground and grinding the toe of her shoe in the dirt.  
  
"Oh...........  
Where is this place you wanted to eat at?" Darien said, with an almost unnoticible hint of saddness.  
  
"Down the street." Serena said, cheering up. Darien hadn't appeared to be mad or sad, and neither did Derek.  
Grabbing Darien's hand she continued down the street.  
  
'Damn this girl is just a bit too happy most of the time.' Darien thought dejectedly.  
  
"Here we are!" Serena said as the doors slid open and she dragged Darien, once again, to another seat.  
  
Darien sat down to this table full of girls and sighed. All of Serena's friends eyed him with great interest, but one more than the rest. The other blond, the brunette, and the blue haired one stopped after a few seconds, but the raven haired beauty of Serena's friends just kept on staring.  
  
"Everyone, this is Darien." Serena stated simply. Then got up to go talk to Andrew at the counter.  
  
"Hey Darien." The blond, the brunette, and the blue haired one smiled, and went back on talking.  
  
"Hi." the raven haired beauty introduced herself, careful enough to string out the casual greeting a little longer and a little more seductively than one might expect.   
"My name is Rei." Rei continued, "How do you like Tokyo?" She kept going on, just trying to make idle conversation while she checked him out.  
  
"It's pretty cool. Well, I think i'll go get a shake." Darien said hastily and got up.   
  
"Well anyways Andrew, that guy over there with the girls is Darien. God is he hot."  
  
"What guy?"  
  
"Huh?" Serena turned around and ran her face into a rock solid chest.  
'shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit....' Serena thought as she turned a nice tomato color. 'didn't notice him there.'  
  
"Hey, can I get a milkshake?" Darien asked, only hearing a part of the conversation that Serena had said last. Darien was almost a ruby color, but his tan his it well.  
  
Andrew noticed the flushed looks on both of their faces and decided that this liking of each other must have been mutual.   
"What kind?" Andrew asked, polishing a glass, much like a bartender would.  
  
"Chocolate. Can I have a burger too?" Darien asked, still a little shaky in Japanese.  
  
"Sure, Serena you want anything?" Andrew said as he looked over at her. She still appeared flushed and a little dazed to be caught saying that kind of thing while she still had a boyfriend.   
  
"Umm.... How 'bout a burger, with everything, a side of fries, and a coke. k?" Serena contemplated the amount of her order and how quickly she could eat it.  
  
All the while, neither Darien, Serena, nor Andrew, noticed a pair of violet eyes, staring directly at them. Narrowed in frustration over her best friend and her newest crush.  
  
"Hey Serena." Darien said trying to act casual.  
  
"Um.. Hey Darien. Did you like the girls?" Serena responded to the hint of happiness in his voice.  
'I wonder what he's so happy about' Serena thought as she chatted away with Darien.  
  
'This won't do, Serena flirting with Darien the new HOT guy, when she already has a boyfriend.' Rei thought with a slight hint of anger. Rei had had a little bit of guy trouble in the past and it seemed to be effecting her future. The problem was, she could never find a guy and stick to just liking that one person, for at least two weeks. Her last crush was the rockstar Chad Shikan. Last reports showed that he dissappeared after recording his 5 CD and went somewhere to get some rest, but that probably meant he went somewhere to go get married to some hot chick that he'd divorce in a week. Much like Rei.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"So guys, what do you think of the Darien guy?" Mina whispered, seeing as Serena, Darien, and Andrew were occupied at the moment.  
  
"He's cute, but i've still got Ken." Lita remarked looking over the end of her glass at Mina.  
  
"I'll have to agree with you Lita. Seems like he has the hots for Serena, but she has a boyfriend. Although, that doesn't seem to be stopping either of them." Ami said with an inquiring look on her face.  
"And I have Greg, so no excuses to go after him either."   
  
"Rei, what do you think?" Mina asked, seeing as Rei was soo absorbed in taking all of this guy's good looks in.  
  
"Hm..? Oh, yea whatever you say guys." Rei mumbled.  
  
'Seems like she's got the hots for Darien. Well I guess we'll have to give it to her then, she doesn't have a guy after all.' Mina thought to herself.  
  
"I think i'll go get a couple of shakes from Andrew. Anyone want some refills?" Mina asked, anxious to go greet Andrew in the back room.   
  
"Naw, we're set for now Mina. Thanks anyways." Lita said, of course knowing the intentions of Mina's offer.  
  
"k then see you guys later." Mina said, then sprinted over to the counter to grab Andrew by the front of the shirt and lead him into the back room. With a resounding click of the lock the all the girls at the table burst out laughing.  
  
"Um... What was that about Serena?" Darien asked a little confused.  
  
"Well, Mina and Andrew usually use the back room for their own little makeout sessions together. Mina usually waits until someone else gets here, but I think the person who is supposed to attend the counter is a little late." Serena explained nonchalantly, while sipping her coke.  
  
"Oh, okay then." Darien said just a tad confused. He stopped talking and just sipped his milkshake for a moment and heard a few muffled noises from the back room, and decided to stop listening right then and there.   
  
Serena heard noises too, and knew her friend wouldn't do anything she wasn't supposed to, but she couldn't help thinking about what they were doing back there. She glanced at her watch and nearly spat out her coke.   
"Shit! We have to go, mom is waiting for us!" Serena said frantically and grabbed Darien's hand. Disreguarding the small electric shock that she recieved when she grabbed his hand, she set off on an all out sprint to her house.  
"Bye guys!" Serena yelled as she ran out the doors.  
  
"Bye!" Darien said quickly before he was dragged out the doors.  
  
"They seemed to be in a hurry. I wonder were they are going?" Lita remarked, interested. "Ah, well. Hope they enjoy where ever they are going." Lita said with a mischevious grin.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Good? Bad??? Help?? jk.  
Hope you enjoyed it. This was a rather long one. If you expect another long one like it it might take a little while to write, like for instance two or three whole days instead of a short chapter each day. chill peeps!  
  
~Blaze of the Phoenix~ 


	5. On the way home...

DISCLAIMER: Sailor moon is not mine, the brain children of Naoko Takeuchi I will  
use and their personalities, but nothing else. All original ideas are mine, do  
not take. Everything else probably doesn't belong to me ne wayz.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
The Exchange Student  
  
"Serena?" Darien asked loudly. "Where are we going?????"   
  
"Home. We're late for dinner, and if you're late for her dinner she thinks that you don't want it and puts it all away!!!" Serean said, running along the street and dodging people.  
  
Darien followed closely behind, which was pretty easy, considering his all-state status at home for soccer and lacrosse.   
  
*(AN Where I live all state athletes are the best, and also have pretty good grades.)*  
  
Serena, who was beginning to tire slowed down, and then finally stopped.   
Darien didn't notice she slowed down, so for the second time that day, Serena's head bumped into Darien's hard chest.  
  
"Sorry." Darien mumbled his apologies. Serena, a little winded, and a little dizzy from running soo fast tried to shake the feeling off, but started to fall backwards. Darien reached out quickly and grabbed her waist so she didn't fall.   
  
"Sorry, I just got a little winded." Serena apologized and looked up, to see Darien's eyes full of concern.  
'girl, you know that Derek is a fink, why not dump him and go after this one. You might get to do whatever you want, considering he does live in your house.' her subconcious reasoned.  
Eyes still locked with Darien's she tried to will herself to get out of his warm, enticing arms, but failed.   
  
Darien sensed her need to get out of his arms, but he thought it was all to soon and tightened his grip. He just forgot about everything in the world, and gazed into Serena's eyes.  
  
"BEEEEPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BEEEEPPP BEEEP BEEEP!" a car horn shrieked. Surprised, Darien let go and Serena jumped backwards.   
  
Darien and Serena looked up to see whom the occupants of the car were, and were surprised to see it was the girls.  
  
"Hey girl!" Lita yelled.  
  
"You guys want a ride?" Ami asked.  
  
"Um..." Serena contemplated/  
  
"Come on," Rei said, and dragged Serena and Darien to the car. Rei had noticed their position, at the crosswalk.  
  
For the other girls, this had not gone unnoticed either. Ami had thought it would be good idea to get them out of a public place at least, and into Serena's home. Rei, however, just wanted to get out of the car and drag Darien inside.  
  
It was a bit squished in the car with the two new arrivals, but no one really minded.   
Darien didn't really mind being squished up to Serena, but did mind the way that Rei was snuggling up to him.  
The silence in the car was deafening.  
  
"So, guys, where did Mina go?" Serena asked curious.  
  
"She said, 'Andrew will give me a ride home when we're done!'" Lita said as she pulled into Serena's driveway.   
  
"I hope she's not doing anything too bad. She's told me they're already past base two." Serena said worriedly.  
  
The girls just shrugged.   
  
"Well, you never know. Andrew is already out of high school and..." Serena trailed off, realizing what she was going to say in front of a guy.  
  
Serena needn't have worried; Darien wasn't really listening. Just staring intently at Serena. Thinking of what he could do to get her as his girl, and make her love him.   
'Wait love me? When did this come up?' Darien thought to himself.   
  
"Thanks for the ride guys, if you want I can ask mom if she'll give you guys some dinner..." Serena offered, thinking about it for a minute.  
  
"Naw. We're going to Lita's to grab some of her great pasta." Ami replied.  
  
"Come on Darien. Let's go before Mom gets really mad!" Serena grabbed Darien's hand and ran for the door.  
  
"Bye," Darien said simply as he was whisked away by Serena.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorri, guys and gals, i'm suffering from writers block currently and I cut it a bit short to get at least a chapter up for the holidays. I'll be posting slower for a little while until the end of January, I have midterms peeps! I'll still try to at least update once every week!  
  
A huge thank you to the Authors Jo and Watermelon Seeds for helping me edit my stories!  
  
  
-Blaze of the Phoenix- 


	6. Hey! Where did everyone go?

DISCLAIMER: Sailor moon is not mine, the brain children of Naoko Takeuchi I will  
use and their personalities, but nothing else. All original ideas are mine, do  
not take. Everything else probably doesn't belong to me ne wayz.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
The Exchange Student  
  
"Mom! We're home!!!!!!" Serena yelled.  
  
"Oh, hi honey! Your father and I were going to go to the opera tonight! Food's on the table if you want it!" her mother replied from upstairs.  
  
"Come on, let's eat!" Serena said and dragged Darien to the kitchen.  
  
Darien entered the kitchen and was greeted by a spectacular sight. A still steaming four course dinner was set out on the table. His mouth watered at the mere sight of it.  
  
Serena, however, went straight to work, running around the kitchen grabbing some condiments, napkins, and some extra silverware. She finally sat down after three minutes of running around and began to eat. And eat she did, she could swallow two times the normal amount of food in one mouthful than a regular person.   
  
Darien sat down and ate quietly, savoring every bite. The food was wonderful and he was quite dissapointed when the meal was over.  
  
"Mom?" Serena called from the table.  
"Well, I guess she left already then..." Serena said after she got no reply. She walked over to the living room and settled herself in a blanket on the couch.  
  
Darien wiped his mouth and looked around.  
"Hello?" Darien asked to no one in particuliar.  
  
"In here!" Serena yelled.  
  
Darien walked in to find Serena curled up in a huge blanket, watching t.v.  
  
Serena aimlessly stared at the t.v. thinking to herself.  
'breathtakingly handsome, tall, well muscled, apparently smart. What more do i really want in someone.... well, of course love.... ' Serena debated with herself.  
  
Darien however, was doing the exact opposite. He was trying to get his mind off Serena, which wasn't going too well, considering she was right next to him. However, he kept his gaze on the television by his determination not to lead her on, after all, he was only staying for 6 months. That wasn't much, considering school was the most important thing while he stayed in Japan.  
  
Suddenly Serena got up quickly, and ran upstairs.  
  
"huh?" Darien said as he watched her hair fly up the stairs.  
  
Serena got to the top of the stairs quickly. After a while her thoughts had got the better of her and switched from cautious debate, to hormone driven thoughts. Breathing deeply, she decided to write in her journal just about him in general.   
  
Darien, still confused, sat on the couch watching this odd program that Serena had left on. He waited until the title came up, Escaflowne.... I'll have to ask Serena what it's about someday. It looks interesting enough.   
  
~Upstairs~  
Serena wrote for an hour straight. Her hand was cramped, her back ached from being in the same position, and she had to go to the bathroom, but, she still didn't and couldn't find the words to describe Darien and what he did to her. It was all so confusing to her.   
'What the hell....' Serena thought in frustration. She threw her pen down and walked to the bathroom.   
  
~Downstairs~   
Darien continued to watch the program until he realized it was just a tape!   
'a little off your game today Darien' he scolded himself. Glancing up at the clock on the wall he saw that he had watched t.v. for an hour and a half, and it was now 10:30.   
'Time for bed!' Darien stood up and streched. He proceded to walk up the stairs, but he stopped at the closed bathroom door. Knocking softly he was rewarded by a yell inside.  
  
"I'm using the can!" Serena yelled from inside the bathroom.  
  
"Uhhh... k. Tell me when you get out!" Darien replied. Not knowing what to do he sat outside the door and thought to himself.  
'kiss her, or no, kiss her, or maybe not...' he went on like this for some time until he heard the toilet flush.   
"About time," he murmured to himself. He stood up in anticipation, and shook the kinks out of his knees. He waited and waited for the door to click and open, but it didn't.  
  
"i don't really want to go outside do i?" Serena mumbled to herself. She kept contemplating her decision until Darien's voice broke her out of her trance.  
  
"Hey!" Darien yelled "you fall in or something?"  
  
"Hell no, hold on." Serena replied, embarrased. She slammed open the door and caught Darien off guard. The door slammed into his nose and he fell backwards.  
  
"Owch" Darien said, clutching his nose.  
  
"sorry" Serena said guiltily. She hadn't ment to do that, but, well, what could she say.  
  
"ah!" Darien hissed when his nose began to bleed.  
  
Serena looked over at him curiously sweeping his form from feet to face. Finally after 10 seconds she realized that his nose was bleeding. She herded him into the bathroom and grabbed a towel. She pressed the towel to his face and sat him down on the edge of the bathtub.  
"I'm soo sorry." Serena said, sadness reflecting in her usually clear eyes.  
  
"That's alright" Darien said, voice muffled by the towel.   
  
"Let me take a look at that..." Serena said and pulled the towel off his face. Darien's nose was bleeding, but not as much as before. She dabbed the blood on his skin with the edges of the towel and almost managed to clean him up. She looked very closely at his nose, to make sure she hadn't missed anything.  
  
"uh... umm... thanks." Darien managed to say.  
'God damn, she is soo close!' Darien thought as he subconciously licked his lips.   
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked it. I'm working on a new story, hold your guns! I'll be updating even slower now, not to mention this is supposed to be my vacation.  
  
lol jk  
  
-Blaze of the Pheonix- 


	7. Home.... Alone?

DISCLAIMER: Sailor moon is not mine, the brain children of Naoko Takeuchi I will  
use and their personalities, but nothing else. All original ideas are mine, do  
not take. Everything else probably doesn't belong to me ne wayz.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
The Exchange Student  
  
Unknowingly Darien leaned forward to try and sneak a kiss in, but Serena looked away at the sound of her front door opening and closing.  
  
"Honey?" Serena's mom said quietly from the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Yea mom?" Serena replied  
  
"Is he still awake or what?"   
  
"Still awake, but I think I might have broken his nose with the bathroom door." Serena said, worried.  
  
"It's not broken, just bleeding" Darien remarked.  
  
"Ah well, then there's no reason for me to be whispering" Ikuko said, "A nose bleed did you say? I'll be right up."   
The hurried opening and closing of cupboards was heard and Serena and Darien heard Ikuko dashing up the stairs.  
  
"We're in her mom!" Serena yelled.  
  
"I'll be right there!" Ikuko replied. As she reached the doorway all of her supplies that she had gathered, bandages, a thermometer, a few ice packs, some rags, and a smelling salt package nearly tumbled out of her hands.  
  
"Umm...." Darien looked on in amazement. No one, not even his parents, had really cared if he got hurt.  
  
Serena and her mom got to work immediately, it was as if he was in a doctors office. Serena grabbed the now red towel and pressed a clean rag into his hand. She then went to soak the towel in cold water to take out the blood. Her mom, however, took his temperature, started to cut up some bandages, and took his pulse, for no reason what-so-ever.   
  
"Dear, can you smell this?" Ikuko asked as she waved the smelling salt under his nose.  
  
"Yea, it reeks" Darien replied, his hands went up to his nose to pinch off the offending smell.  
  
"That's nice dear..." Ikuko replied absentmindedly.  
  
"What's the verdict mom?" Serena inquired, still rinsing out the dirty towel.   
  
"He's fine, just a nose bleed. But he will have to have some gauze stuck up his nose to keep the blood off the sheets." Serena's mom remarked like Darien wasn't there.  
  
"K, then. You can give me the gauze and I'll be off to bed!" Darien said anxious to get away from this strange situation.  
  
"Here you go." Ikuko said handing him a few rolled up gauze pads.  
  
Darien quickly washed his face and stuck the gauze in the offending nostril before he darted out the bathroom. Once he was in his room he changed clothes and jumped into bed, still feeling a little jetlagged from his flight.  
  
Suddenly Serena burst out laughing.  
  
"Hmm?" Ikuko said while cleaning up.  
  
"Do you remember the story I told you about soccer camp when I was 13?" Serena said between giggles.  
  
"No, dear.." Ikuko trailed off concentrating more on cleaning than on her laughing daughter.  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Come give it your best shot!" the goalie yelled.  
  
"Oh, you're gonna get it you jackass..." Lita whispered her anger getting the better of her. Penalty kicks were her specialty. She took her mandatory couple of steps away from the ball her body tensing in anticipation. She raced toward the ball and kicked it as hard as she could.  
  
"Ow! What in frickinay was that for?" the goalie cursed holding her nose in pain.  
  
"Sorry." Lita said, almost without guilt.  
  
"Oh my god oh my god oh my god...." the instructor started to freak out. The goalie's nose was squirting blood everywhere, and the usual first aid on site hadn't been sent for today.   
"Oh shit oh shit oh shit..." the instructor said searching through her purse for a bandage. Suddenly the instructor stopped freaking out as she pulled out a tampon from her bag.  
"Stick this up your nose for now..." the instructor commanded the goalie.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
  
"That's nice dear." Ikuko said again smiling at the hilarity of a girl with a tampon up her nose.   
  
At this point Serena had just given up on talking and was pratically rolling on the ground in a fit of giggles. Ikuko had almost finished and looked up when Serena finished laughing.   
  
"I should go to sleep now..... Goodnight Mom!" Serena said yawning. She hopped over her mother's medical supplies and walked to her room.   
Serena really didn't go to sleep, she closed her door and propped up her pillow. Then she took out a small notebook and a pen. She began to write:  
  
Hey Journal!   
What's up? Nevermind you never answer. Well, yea, that exchange student Darien, yea him. He is one confusing guy. Even more so than Derek. I thought us girls were supposed to be the confusing ones. He is absolutely gorgeous and very well muscled. I like him a lot, but I still have Derek, so a little rule dictates that I can't go for him unless I'm free. Rei wants him though. I guess I'll give in to her request, she would throw a fit if i didn't. Well, back to how he looks. His eyes are midnight blue, always full of intellegence, kinda like Amy's. He's really nice, a little confused though because he's in a different country I guess. I can always pratice English with him though. That'd probably raise my grades a little, which is good I guess. But, whenever i'm near him i'm always confused, not just a little either. I can think, but not very well around him. My thoughts always turn to seeing us as an item. Yea, well, i'll wait a while before I do anything though. I'll write later if anything else comes up..... goodnight!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Short, short, short..... Sorry I'm a bit busy. I'll write when I can. Chapters will come up verrrryyyy slow... I apologize.   
  
-Blaze of the Phoenix- 


	8. Uniforms

DISCLAIMER: Sailor moon is not mine, the brain children of Naoko Takeuchi I will use and their personalities, but nothing else. All original ideas are mine, do not take. Everything else probably doesn't belong to me ne wayz.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
The Exchange Student  
  
The next two weeks passed in a blur with, of course, Serena running about getting ready for school and Darien in tow. Darien had already gotten in school uniform, but since Serena was a girl there were a variety of different uniforms for her to chose.   
  
Darien sat back cheerfully, even though he saw her daily he enjoyed just looking while she showed him the four different school uniforms.   
  
"What do you think of this one?" Serena said as she turned around. She was wearing the same style of sailor outfit, just in different colors. The one she put on had a blue pleated skirt, with a red bow with an orange outline as opposed to blue. It didn't really make a difference in which uniform she chose, but it still kept everyone happy at school.  
  
'Hmm....eye candy...' Darien thought to himself while tilting the chair onto its back two legs, 'Too much of this and I'm gonna get cavities.'  
"It looks nice" Darien said simply.  
  
"You've said that about the other three! Come on, help me out here!" Serena said tiredly.  
  
"I personally like the original one. Don't the have casual days at school?" Darien remarked.  
  
"Yea, but I already have tons of clothes for that." Serena said as she inspected herself one more time in the mirror before running back into the dressing room to change.  
  
Rei had seen Serena and Darien get Darien's school uniform, but wanted to wait until Serena was out of earshot before approaching Darien. Now seemed perfect to her.  
"Hey Darien." Rei purred into his ear.  
  
Startled Darien fell off the chair.   
"Umm... Hey Rei." Darien said as he turned red.  
  
"Do you want to see what I'm gonna wear for the casual days?" Rei said, still purring seductively into his ear.  
  
"Umm... no... Serena and I are going to get some food after she gets her uniform, and I'm pretty sure I'm busy today." Darien said hastily as Serena came out of the dressing room.  
  
"Oh, Hey Rei!" Serena said cheerfully, "Did you already get your uniform?" Rei nodded.  
"So, you wanna come to lunch with us then?" Serena said indicating Darien as a part of their party.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to!" Rei said with a small smile. 'Can't get out of it now Darien...'  
  
"Well, come on then!" Serena ran to the counter and paid for her uniform quickly. After that she stuffed it in a bag and grabbed Rei and Darien's hands. Serena ran, pratically dragging Darien and Rei towards the food court babbling all the while about good places to eat.  
"Well, Burboun Street Grill is good, but Sbarros might be better, or maybe Baja Grill, or maybe Chinatown Restaurant, ehh screw it. We'll just go to the Burboun Street Grill. I love the chicken there."   
  
Serena finally stopped, almost sending her now dragged and rugburned friends crashing into a free sample stand.   
"Ahh, it smells so nice right here..." Serena was standing infront of Burboun Street Grill. "Good stuff, good stuff"  
  
"Can I take your order?" the clerk asked politely.  
  
"Sure, I'll have the Burboun Chicken with a side of red skinned potatoes and grilled veggies." Darien ordered quickly, as to get to the table before Rei could chose to sit next to Darien. Darien picked up his order while Serena and Rei were placing theirs and quickly walked to a table.   
  
The table was originally ment for only two, but a booth type seat ran around the tree that was behind it, thus creating a multiple person seat on one side and a one person seat on the other.   
'Problem solved,' Darien thought proudly.  
  
"Is this the table?" Serena asked while juggling her food plates.  
  
"Yup. Sit over there k?" Darien pointed at the booth seat.  
  
"Sure, sure, let's eat!" Serena said enthusiastically.  
  
Darien and Serena sat down and began to eat as Rei came over to the table. She sat down and ate like the other two, but still wanted to talk to Darien.  
  
"So, Darien how do you like Crossroads so far?"   
  
Darien just nodded, his mouth full of food.   
'Problem solved again,' Darien thought.  
Rei didn't try again to make coversation, there wasn't enough time for her to. Darien and Serena had finished their plates off in a minute amount of time.  
  
Serena patted her stomach a few times and then stood up.  
"Come on, time to go home." Serena walked a few paces before stopping. "Hey are you coming?"  
  
"Yea hold on!" Darien had to grab his uniform from the shop. He had dropped it off to be let out a bit. He ran to the shop and picked up his uniform.  
  
"Darien!" Serena whined.  
  
"Coming, coming." Darien replied. Darien ran back to Serena's side and caught his breath.   
  
Serena and Darien walked out of the mall together with Darien holding both packages, trying to be a gentleman.   
  
"So, yea, which uniform did you chose?" Darien asked curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"I chose the..." Serena stopped, eyes wide.  
  
"Hmm?" Darien halted as soon as he realized Serena wasn't next to him anymore. He looked around and saw Serena, hand to her mouth, staring at something. "What is it?"   
Serena just pointed, then burst into tears.  
  
Darien looked but he didn't believe it. Anger boiled up within him reflecting on his physical form as he slowly tensed every fighting muscle in his body and glared with hard sapphire that screamed I'm gonna kill you.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Good enough for the wait I put all you peeps through? Do tell. Review please.   
  
  
To all those who were reading Pay Up a Heartbreakers based fic. It's been taken off my storylist, someone has reported it for breaking the all stories under general rating. Well, I'll be posting it up onto my web page soon, so, if you still want to read it give me an e-mail buzz so I know if you guys care or not!  
  
-Blaze of the Phoenix- 


	9. Fight me...

DISCLAIMER: Sailor moon is not mine, the brain children of Naoko Takeuchi I will use and their personalities, but nothing else. All original ideas are mine, do not take. Everything else probably doesn't belong to me ne wayz.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
The Exchange Student  
  
Muffled groans of pleasure were emitted from the telephone booth across the street from the mall. Serena had run off crying from the sight of it and Darien now marched toward it all the while looking for something to create some massive damage.  
  
The same red haired, blue eyed girl reflecting innocence just a week and three days before, while waiting to talk to Derek, was the same that was inside the telephone booth with Derek. He was, of course, pleasuring himself a little too much for public with his new project.   
  
*SMASH*  
  
Darien hadn't found anything that was just lying around, he ran to the park, grabbed a sturdy looking branch, and had just delt the wooden door a hefty blow.  
"Get out here Derek! Before I come in there and rip your balls off!" Darien yelled, not caring who heard.  
  
"You prick, what the hell are you doing?" Derek yelled zipping his pants up and absentmindedly patting his project's head.  
  
"Come out damnit! Serena saw you, you bastard!" Darien had learned a lot of things in his short two weeks before school started.  
  
Derek swore loudly and profanely in the telephone booth.  
"I'm coming dearie keep you pants on!" Derek said mockingly from inside the booth. Suddenly the door open and the girl stumbled out, right into Darien's clutches.  
  
Darien pushed her away in time to see Derek running away from a fight that was inevitable. He took off in hot pursuit.   
  
'shit' Derek thought frantically while taking a chance and glancing back. Darien was a lot faster than he looked, and seeming a lot tougher too. Derek had dodged traffic, jumping over cars and running across streets, and had even run through the park to try and shake him.  
  
'Keep it up, I'll just beat you harder when I reach you.' Darien thought with absolution.  
  
Derek was finally beginning to huff and puff his lungs out as Darien caught him at last.   
  
Darien first broke his nose, then one arm, then one leg. Sneering at Derek, and the fine figure he now made he whispered to Derek if he felt if he deserved it.  
  
Derek spit in his face.  
  
Darien kicked the now prone Derek in the stomach.  
"Not the right answer b*tch"  
  
"Oh, well pretty boy, it looks like you're not perfectly right after all.'" Derek taunted, aware that a crowd had gathered.  
'I don't deserve to be treated like that from foreigner scum' Derek thought as malice glittered in his eyes.  
  
"Hurt her again and I'll kick your ass so bad you'll be wondering what happened three years from now," Darien threatened.  
  
"Bakayaro" Derek whispered to empty space.   
  
Darien had walked away quickly, to avoid another fight, and to find Serena as quickly as possible. He broke into a run, towards the Tsukino residence of course, but stopped short.   
'Would she really go home? Her dad would probably freak out...' Darien thought quickly. He carefully narrowed the places down to two, the Crown and the Park.  
"Might as well go to the Crown last, just in case she needs a pick me up..." Darien muttered indiscretely. Setting off quickly he didn't notice he had an extra shadow.  
  
Darien spinted down the street quickly, his hair whipping back from his eyes. Turning the corner he almost ran straight into Rei, but jumped out of the way before he hit her.  
  
'Damn, come back here!' Rei thought as he sped off. Her attention occupied she walked smack into a chest. 'Probably not the one I want to walk into, but let's see'  
"Excuse me," Rei said taking a step back. Her eyes flew open in realization, staring in disbelief at the figure that stood before her.  
"You're... you're ....Chad.."   
  
Rei's words were cut off by a hand over her mouth.  
"Please don't say it, I'd have people swamping me." He looked desparate, even if he was wearing highly tinted sunglasses(AN He's not the best at disguises now is he.).  
  
Smacking Chad's hand away she looked at him squarely in the eye and thought of a plan.   
"Well, under a few conditions..."  
  
'Oh, boy... I'm in for it now!' Chad thought with a bemused look on his face.  
  
"For now just come to lunch with me and I'll explain the details. Although I did want to know why you were following Darien" Rei stated with a grin plastered on her face.   
  
Chad followed begrudgingly wondering what was to come next.   
  
  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Serena ran into the park, gasping for breath. Her vision blurred with tears that poured down her face in an absolute storm. She almost ran into a few people in her search of her favorite spot in the park. She stumbled into a grove of trees that hid her from view, but gave her the best view of the sun setting on the lake at sunset. She collapsed on the grass in the middle of a ring of roses. Sobbing she didn't bother to look up or yell when her name was being called by none other than Darien.   
  
"SERENA!!!!!!!! SERENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Darien yelled, disturbing quite a few without finding Serena.   
'God damnit, I'm never going to find her here... Maybe I should go and wait at home or at the Crown...shit to that i'll keep looking'  
Darien stumbled around the trees that preceeded the hill and the lake below.   
  
"G-G-G-o Go A-A-Awa-Away!" Serena managed to get out. She curled tighter into a protective ball, as the try and shield herself from anyone possible.  
  
Darien ran through the trees, his face being scratched by thorns and branches until he stumbled upon Serena's grove of trees.  
  
"NO!" Serena screamed, "STAY AWAY!"   
  
He stopped. Confused and concerned, he sat. It was all she would let him do. Outside the grove of trees he listened in torment, of the girl. The girl that had shown a new way to live life in a new country.   
He decided to wait. He couldn't do anything else. He was hopeless, he didn't even know how to get back to the pathway. Settling himself among the trunks of the outer part of the grove he sat watch. It wasn't likely that anyone would find them anyway, but you never know what kind of creeps are walking around these days.   
  
Serena sobbed her heart out, she thought Derek loved her, even though she didn't fully love him in return.   
'It's your own fault... did you expect him to love you when you never did? You idiot, stop this... You know it's your fault and you can't do anything against it.' Serena meekly nodded her head in silent defeat. She didn't want to admit it, but her damn conscious was right again. She didn't really love Derek, maybe she liked him, but not for long. Then why was she crying? It tormented her like no other for her heart to ache for someone who she didn't love.   
  
It was around 7 when Serena stopped crying and fell asleep. Darien looked through the trees to find Serena there, curled up on the ground in the middle of the ring of roses.   
  
'Oh god, that'll be hard to get her out of' The roses were almost a barrier, they grew up the his knees while the entrance was a small and narrow doorway that showed the perfect scene of the sun setting. He doubted he could get through the doorway just as much as he doubted he'd be able to get Serena out of there.   
'Damn... I get in a fight, run through the park without any notion to where I am, and now can't get the person I ran after out of some niche... I have horrible luck...' He sat down again to wait, but this time right infront of the entrance.   
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry I'm busy still... slooowwww chapters, i have more stories to maintain now. Yell at me for my incorrect grammer if you like. I'll be writing soon...  
  
-Blaze of the Phoenix- 


	10. History Lesson...

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine. If the ideas seem a little original to you, ask before you take, not that I can stop you anyways. It'd be nice if you did.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
The Exchange Student  
  
"So, Chad, what brings you to Tokyo? and why were you chasing Darien?" Rei interrogated forcefully.  
  
"Uhh, well, I knew Darien during grade school, and well I kinda wanted to see what he was up to, then I found out that he came here and stuff." Chad replied.  
  
"Oh..." Rei said slowly. "Well, let's go eat and we can discuss those terms we were talking about before..." Rei said in a cogent way, curling one hand firmly around his bicep and dragging him in the direction of the arcade.  
  
"Uhh.... like where we going?" Chad asked, well aware that a thin looking dark haired girl named Rei was still dragging him along forcefully.  
  
"We're here. It has the best shakes and burgers in town, not to mention that Darien comes here to talk to Andrew an awful lot." Rei stated happily. She walked through the doorway after the doors had slid open, and slid into a booth.   
  
"MMmmmmmm....." Chad mumbled, intoxicated by the smell of good food.   
  
"Hey guys, what can I get ya?" Andrew said happily.  
  
"Nothing for me, but thanks anyways Andrew." Rei said as she pointedly looked at Chad.  
  
Chad blinked, "Huh?"  
  
"Oh, whops" Rei grinned. "He isn't very good at Japanese, Andrew."  
  
"Oh, well that's alright." Andrew shrugged.  
Andrew fumbled around with his English words a minute and came up with, "What you like to eat?"  
  
"Oh, well, two burgers, a stack of fries, two chocolate shakes, and some ice cream for desert." Chad said hungrily.   
  
Andrew's tongue hung out of the side of his mouth for a minute while he wrote the whole order down. "Yea, well... Lizzie will bring this stuff to you. But you might want to switch seats with Rei, then no one can see your face, unless they're coming out of the bathroom."  
  
"Good idea," Rei mumbled, "Here, switch seats with me"  
  
"Uhh, kay. Whatever babe" Chad said, confused.  
  
"Now, about those terms..." Rei started only to be interuppted by Chad.  
  
"Now hold on there. I'd like you to keep the peace and all, but that would require that I still a place to crash." Chad stated quietly.  
  
"No problem, you can work at the shrine. We need lots of help anyways." Rei said dismissively.  
  
"Uhh, yea whatever babe." Chad said, slightly confused.  
  
"Now, tell me how you know Darien!" Rei grinned.  
  
"Uhh, dudette, I already did!" Chad remarked.  
  
"Well..." Rei said thinking hard, "tell me what you know about him!"  
'At least I can get some info that Serena won't have. Maybe I can win him back from her.'  
  
"Well, uhhh" Chad said before launching himself into a long history lesson about Darien.  
  
  
~Later~  
  
Darien checked once more.  
*sigh* 'she's still asleep. Damn, now what am I going to do?'  
"I wish Serena would wake up already" Darien groaned outloud.  
  
"Bug off..." Serena mumbled. "Leave me alone, you already know that you can't get in here, much less get me out. Tell mum I'm going to sleep over a Lita's."  
  
"Uhh.. right, too bad we have school tomorrow." Darien replied cautiously. Serena was not in any mood to be polite or even put up some fake act to make everyone make believe that she was okay.  
  
"Go boil you head." Serena said, getting up.  
  
"Gee, thanks. I love you too" Darien said automatically.  
'Damn, pressed the wrong autopilot button.'  
  
Serena crawled out of the grove to find Darien, all high and mighty Darien, sitting in the dirt, with blood flecks on his shirt and mud all over his pants.   
'Interesting.' Serena thought  
"Come on... Let's go home. It's probably time for dinner anyways." Serena trudged along, her hair dragging on the ground, depressed.  
  
Darien followed meekly, not wanting to upset her, and stuffed his hands in his pocket.   
  
After a long walk from the park they finally reached Serena's house. Darien was about to grab hold of the doorknob when it swung out on its own.  
  
*BAM*  
  
Darien was knocked unconcious and fell down the front steps.  
  
"Oh, dear" Ikuko remarked. "Are you alright dear?"  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I think I'm just plain weird now. It's a perfectly nice day outside and I'm sitting inside writing. Poopsicles and no i didn't spell that incorrectly. Enjoy this new, update heaven, before I actually have to take my psats and sats. After that be prepared for an extremely long wait, unless my procrastinating concious kicks in. Sorry if the chapter isn't up to par. Later peeps.  
  
  
-Blaze of the Phoenix- 


	11. Swinging Doors

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine. If the ideas seem a little original to you, ask before you take, not that I can stop you anyways. It'd be nice if you did.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
The Exchange Student  
  
"Oh my." Ikuko said airily.  
  
Darien had fall off the front steps and was laying in the dirt, unconcious.  
  
"He deserved it anyways..." Serena said moodily and stalked into the house.  
  
"Hi honey! Where've you been?" Kenji asked happily.  
  
Serena mumbled in reply. She was throughly pissed off that everyone was in such a good la-di-da mood. Even her dad, who probably didn't notice that she was out with Darien all this time.   
  
"Are you in a bad mood because of that Darien boy?" Kenji asked again, more forcefully.  
  
Or maybe he did notice.   
  
"Yeah Dad, he's outside right now." Serena turned to walk away, "By the way... he's unconcious."   
  
With that Kenji stood up, joyful with the news. He raised his hands and ran over to Serena and gave her a bone crushing hug.   
"Uhhh... thanks Dad..." Serena said.  
  
"Oh honey, I'm soo proud of you! You beat up your first boy today! I bet if you're not too careful no one will date you until college!" Kenji exclaimed and Serena rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, .... right... well, I'm gonna go to sleep. Night Dad." Serena said depressingly. She slumped up the stairs to her room. Sighing all the way.  
  
"Oh dear." Ikuko said once again.  
  
"I doesn't matter honey! Serena warded off some boy! It's time to celebrate!" Kenji yelled, quite happy with a good turn of events (in his mind at least).  
  
"Now, honey... We can't do that. We agreed to take care of this young man! Now pick him up and carry him inside." Ikuko commanded lightly.  
  
"Nope" Kenji replied and tried to run for it. However, Ikuko hooked her finger through the belt loop at the back of his pants and yanked.  
  
"Now you hear me! Pick up this young man and take him to Sammy's bedroom!" Ikuko glared menacingly at her husband.  
  
Grumbling, Kenji picked up Darien mumbling "reminder to self, get pms medication for Ikuko"   
Kenji laid Darien on Sammy's bed and was about to make a run for it when Ikuko stopped him, once again and made him take Darien's shoes and jacket downstairs to put inside the closet.   
"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a muffled yell came through the door of Serena's room.   
  
"Are you alright honey?" Ikuko fluttered outside the door.  
  
"Just god damn fine mum. How 'bout you shoot me now! Quickly! Get it done with!" Serena yelled in exasperation.  
  
"Um...no? Dear would you like to talk about it?" Ikuko asked hesitantly, not wanting to disturb the disturbed Serena in any way.  
  
"NO!" the answer came with a yell, and something soft hitting the door. Serena broke down in her room, screaming in anger, once again, and crying like a wounded dog. She flung herself on her bed and buried her face in her pillow.  
  
"Serena I'm coming in!" Kenji yelled. Serena sat up suddenly. Her dad never came into her room. She ran over to the door to lock it just as it swung open.   
  
*WHUMPF*  
  
"Sorry honey." Kenji said absentmindedly and walked into her room. Ikuko, however, ran intot he room and looked around.   
  
"KENJI! Now you have to help me. This is your daughter remember?"  
  
"But... honey... the game... half an hour?" Kenji said stuterring terribly.   
  
"NO!" Ikuko said daggers doing a happy dance in her eyes, "Now, help her, and I'll attend to Darien, seeing as you won't" Ikuko finished, her face red.   
  
"Yes dear." Kenji said submissively.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry folks, I've partially lost my mind. It'll be back sooner or later, perhaps by the time i actually have to write something serious in this fic! g'night  
  
-Blaze of the Phoenix- 


	12. The First Day of School

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine. If the ideas seem a little original to you, ask before you take, not that I can stop you anyways. It'd be nice if you did.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
The Exchange Student  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
*groan*  
"Why did I actually have to wake up to this stupid thing." Serena pounded her alarm clock to be rewarded with a dying "BEeeppp" and tried to fall back asleep.   
  
"HONEY! Get your butt downstairs! Quickly! The first day of school you know..." Ikuko yelled holding a pan of bacon and eggs.   
  
Serena erupted out of her bed and started tearing around her room.   
'shower, shoes, no dry, socks, clothes, clothes, what am I saying, uniform, hair tie, jacket, bag, pencil, notebook, umm... what'd I miss... BREAKFAST!' thinking quickly Serena jumped in and out of the shower in a matter of minutes and was ready to go to school within ten. She lept down the stairs, almost crashing into the wall, and ran to the kitchen to grab breakfast.   
  
"Good Morning dear." Ikuko said, dishing out eggs, bacon, and toast at rapidly.   
  
"Thanks for the toast Mom, gotta go." Serena mumbled around her toast in her mouth.  
  
"Oh dear?" Ikuko said.  
  
"Yea" Serena paused, ready to leap out the doorway and run to school.   
  
"You have plenty of time, and you forgot Darien." Ikuko pointed out. Darien was sitting at the table watching Serena's anticks closely, while munching on his toast.   
  
"Oh." Serena relaxed. Dropping her bag and pulling out a chair she sat down, and happily began to shovel her breakfast into her mouth.   
  
"Oh dear..." Ikuko said again, the oil in the pan had caught fire. "well, that's alright." Ikuko said and rummaged through the pantry for baking soda.   
  
Kenji ran into the room, "Something's burning!!!!!" He was throughly freaking out. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, the oil is on fire!!!" With that he grabbed the pan, and ran it through the water.  
  
(A.N. this works with ne thing 'cept burning oil.)  
  
As soon as the water hit the burning oil flames shot up to the ceiling.  
  
"Kenji! What'd I tell you about doing something like that in MY kitchen?" Ikuko yelled as she turned, spraying Kenji with the baking soda in the process. The pan forgotten Kenji whimpered and backed away from his wife, who, was still waving the baking soda can around threatening.   
  
"Grab your stuff..." Serena whispered to Darien. "Mom's in one of her moods again."   
  
Darien stood up quickly and picked up his bookbag from underneath the table in one fluid motion. Serena mothioned to Darien to sneak to the door.  
  
"Serena! Where do you think you are going?" Ikuko yelled, obviously noticing Serena walking towards the door.  
  
"To school" Serena replied glumly.  
  
"Oh. Have a nice day honey!" Ikuko yelled, even though Serena was still standing at the front door and four feet away from her.   
  
Checking her watch Serena grabbed Darien's hand and dragged him out the door.   
"Come on, we have a half an hour, and I still have to show you around the school." Serena said unhappily.   
  
"Yea, sure..." Darien looked around, was it his imagination? 'Naw don't think so.'   
"Hey Serena?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Why are all the people on the sidewalk going back into stores or pressing themselves against the wall?" Darien asked curiously.   
  
"Aaackk" Serena looked at her watch in dispair. "It's broken! We're late!" Serena started to sprint, faster than Darien had ever seen and dropped her breakfast and lunch.  
  
Darien stopped to pick it up and follow, but he lost sight of Serena. 'Lost in Tokyo' Darien thought in despair. 'I'll try following the trail of windswept people. It might work, as long as there isn't another person with the same destructive running as Serena.'  
  
  
~Later~  
  
Serena arrived at school and looked around. 'Ahhh... 20 minutes to spare... why do I feel that I've forgotten something?' she thought as she glanced at her watch. Tapping it carefully she put the watch up to her ear and listened closely. 'Well, what do you know. It works! Now, what'd I forget?'  
  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Darien had run out of luck. Two paths of pressed people and trampled grass crossed. 'Damn. Maybe my Japanese skills are a little better now. It never hurts to try anyways' Darien walked up to what looked like a shopkeeper picking something up and poked him. The shopkeeper ignored him and picked up something on the ground, a small black beeper.   
"Damnit," the shopkeeper exclaimed. "Why in gods name does mom have to page me before school? She just saw me like three minutes ago!" he thought aloud. The light brown haired boy sighed and turned around.   
"You want something?" he said with a grin.   
  
"Um... I'm an exchange student, but I'm kinda lost. Can you direct me to Juuban High?" Darien said shakily in Japanese. He had gotten better at Japanese, his experiment didn't even blink and look at him in confusion.   
  
"Sure, I'm going there myself." the boy answered in English.  
  
"Thanks. What's your name?" Darien said confidently in English.  
  
"Jason Kang"  
  
"Darien"  
  
"My Dad got transferred here two years ago. Come on, or we'll be late for the first day." Jason said with a grin. "You'll totally love Juuban. It's really cool for just a high school, you gotta see some of the babes here too. There's a group of 'em that'd you'd just love hang with for a night."   
  
'I hope none of his "babes" hear him right now.' Darien thought casually, his mind blanking out almost completely while Jason was talking.   
  
"Hey, dude..." Jason said, shaking the phazed out Darien  
  
"Eh?" Darien said bemused.  
  
"We're here." Jason commented. "Come on, lets get our schedules and everything." Jason pushed Darien through the doors and right into some girl.  
  
"HEY! Why don't you watch where you're going?" Rei snapped as she turned around.  
  
"Sorry Rei." Darien said, and continued down the hall.  
  
"Wha?" Rei said to Darien's back.  
  
"Hey Rei!" Serena said happily as she made a grab at Rei's schedule.   
  
Pulling her schedule out of reach at the last minute she waved it in Serena's face.   
  
"Too Slow!" Rei said with a grin and danced out of Serena's reach. Serena looked at Rei and pouted.  
  
"Awww, come on Rei. Read off your schedule!" Serena whined.  
  
"Whatever. First up is Bio 4, then Computer Graphics, Calculus, English, World History, and last of all Japanese." Rei said melodramatically.  
  
"Great! I'm with you for Bio, Computer Graphics, and Japanese. I think Ami has Bio, Computer Graphics, and Japanese with us, but Lita might have Calculus, and History with you, and English with me! I'm not really sure about Mina though, I haven't seen her around this morning." Serena blurted out quickly.  
  
"Well--" Rei said before she was cut off  
  
"Actually I haven't seen her all weekend" Lita said, interupting Serena and Rei's conversation. She walked up casually, with her bookbag swinging from her shoulder.  
  
"I'm starting to get worried about her..." Serena said in a hushed voice.  
  
"Worry about who?" a bright voice chirped from behind Serena.   
"Uhh...umm..." Serena stumbled as she heard Mina's voice behind her.  
  
"Are you talking about some guy without me?" Mina said pretending to be shocked.  
  
"Of course not!" Serena said confidentely.   
  
"Well, anyways... Who do you have first hour?" Mina asked cheerfully.   
  
"Bio 4 with Ms. Jabe" Rei said recovering.   
  
"Bio 4" Serena said equally as cheerful.   
  
"Great, You guys can always help me with it." Mina said unpreturbed by Rei's silence.  
  
"So... Mina, what'd you do on the weekend?" Rei said casually examining her perfect red nails.   
  
Mina visibly paled but replied calmly as a tribute to her acting skills, "I'll have to tell you guys over the weekend, I saw Lita and Ami already and we're gonna grab our group and have a sleepover. As a tribute to a summer lost, ya know?"   
  
"Yeah, sure" Rei and Serena chorused.   
  
"When are we gonna meet?" Rei asked, now looking at her schedule once more.  
  
"Well, we were thinking about Saturday, like around 5 or six so we could get a few movies and some good gossip in." Mina said easily.   
  
"Sure, as long as I can find something for Darien to do. My mom says he's my responsibility since he's in my grade." Serena sighed, 'No more long weekend plans...' she thought wistfully.  
  
"No problem! Andrew said he needed a few players for a football game on Saturday." Mina said helpfully. 'They were also talking about getting stone drunk, but that's besides the point.' Mina finished in her head.  
  
"That sounds great!" Serena said eagerly.   
  
*BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG*  
(is it just me or do school bells ring as long as possible?)  
  
"Well, we'd better get to class" Jason said to Darien.   
  
Darien looked over to Jason and blinked.   
"oh, heh, yea sure, hold on a minute." Darien said embarassed.  
  
"Whatcha looking at buddy?" Jason pushed him aside to glance at the prom pictures from last year.   
  
"Nothing, nothing." Darien mumbled.  
  
"Hmmmmm... lemme guess, the short haired one?"  
  
"No"  
  
"The girl with the black hair?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Hmmmm... How about the one with brown hair? She's not a bad looker."  
  
"No." Darien replied simply.   
  
"Then it's one of the blonds. I'm almost absolutely sure of it."  
  
"..." Darien glanced over at a smug looking Jason.  
  
"I KNEW it! Hey, these are the girls I told you about before. Don't worry about it though, everyone is after them." Jason said with a huge grin.   
"So, which one is it?"  
  
Darien turned red and pointed with a shaky finger.  
  
"Niiiiccceee..." Jason said slowly and gave Darien a slap on the back.  
"Personally I prefer this one, but I heard she taken." Jason said with false unhappiness.  
  
"Aren't we late for class?" the red Darien said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Oh, yea... Whatever, you can just say you got lost." Jason said flippantly. "Well, come on then. Let's get going." Jason jumped behind Darien again and started pushing him forward by his backpack.   
  
Darien sighed and started walking. "I hope you know i'm never going to learn my way around the school if you're always pushing me somewhere."  
  
"Of course you will." Jason said airly.  
  
"Whatever. Where are we going?" Darien said happy with the change in topics.   
  
"Well, to our first class geniusman." Jason said sarcastically.  
  
"Umm..." Darien said, thinking outloud. He pulled out his schedule and took a quick glance at it.   
  
"Bio 4!" Jason said mockingly.  
  
"Whoo hoo" Darien continued. Jason stopped and looked at Darien.   
  
"Dude that was weird."   
  
Darien rolled his eyes and kept walking down the hall.   
  
"Hey, Darien! Wrong way, homeroom first!" Jason said walking in another direction.   
  
"I wouldn't have the same homeroom as you anyways. My last name starts with an S and yours starts with a K" Darien stated simply.  
  
"Naw uh." Jason replied "homeroom's go by grades, so you're still stuck with me!"   
  
"The insanity, the insanity" Darien said mockingly.  
  
"Oh come on then." Jason said grabbing Darien's backpack and dragging him down the hall.  
  
  
~In Class~  
  
"Hey class! I'm your homeroom teacher for this year. I'll pass out your student IDs in a minute, first i need to take role." the short blond teacher bellowed out from the top of her desk.  
  
"Hmm...." Rei said examining her nails 'Looks like we have another crazy teacher.'   
  
"I like that red!" the teacher said, rather loudly, in Rei's ear. Without Rei noticing the teacher had jumped down from the desk and was now examining Rei's nails with her. The class, of course, was staring at the usually haughty Rei for a response.   
  
Surprisingly Rei grinned at the enthusiastic teacher and picked up her bag from under the desk. She suffled through it for a short time and came up with a pencil and a piece of paper.   
  
Just then Darien and Jason walked in, rather embarassed, but smiling nonetheless. The homeroom teacher, Ms. Stratman, looked up immediately and grinned evilly at her new victims.   
  
"Well hello there Jason! Who's your buddy?" she asked in a forced voice.  
  
"Uhhh... Well, his name is Darien-" Jason started  
  
"-and he's an exchange student from America. He's 17 years old, and living at my house." Serena said weakly. She got up and walked over to Darien apologetically. Darien smiled and gave her a thumbs up sign.   
  
The teacher clapped energetically and smiled towards the class, "Well at least I know two people who are here today! Jason and his buddy Darien. Now how's about they call role for me?" the teacher said happily.  
  
"Ok." Jason said, still smiling. "Just smile Darien, I think it confuses her." Jason whispered cautiously.  
  
"Ok then." Darien whispered back eyes locked on Serena.   
  
"Here, I'll read the names and you just go find a sit." Jason said with a wink. He pushed Darien towards Serena's seat and gave him his backpack. "Find me a seat too" and with that Jason just smiled and flipped through the list.   
  
"Aino, Mina!" Jason began.  
  
"Here!" Mina said smiling at Jason.  
  
While Jason continued to call names Darien dropped his backpack by Serena's desk and slid Jason's over towards the seat right next to Mina's.   
  
Serena looked over at him with a look of a profuse apology. Darien just winked and turned his attention back to Jason, who was deliberately pausing after calling someone's name. Jason met Darien's gaze a smiled, his new friend was being informally introduced to everyone in the senior class. Serena glanced around the room to meet the amused gazes of her best friends. Serena blushed and turned back to face the teacher.   
  
"Well, now that everyone has been aquainted with each other" she winked at Darien and Jason, "I'll give you your student ids. Oh and you have to fill out this nifty form from the voice above." she said with a large smile.  
  
'Voice from above?' Darien thought with his eyebrows raised, 'the office announcers maybe?'  
  
The teacher counted out stacks of paper for each row and dropped them on the first desk of each row. She then grinned yet again and grabbed the stack of student IDs. "Everyone except the back row! I suggest you keep your heads down!" She smiled ferily and began throwing the cards to each and every student, making sure it landed on each desk perfectly.   
  
'Weird' Serena thought and looked at Darien's reaction. Unfortunitely he had raised his head just in time to be caught with an ID. Serena giggled and handed the ID to Jason who then slapped his hand onto Darien's back. Darien, now beet red, rubbed his eye in embarassment and turned to a very amused Serena just in time to see her get hit by another student ID. Serena giggled helplessly and fell out of her seat in laughter. Darien's booming laugh caught everyone's attention when he couldn't hold it in any longer.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know I know, I am a lazy bastard, and whatnot you guys are thinking, but give me a break.... If you've read my other story, "Your Life or Mine" you'll know the reasons for my absence. Ne wayz, i wrote this kinda sporadically and long because I didn't know when i was going to update again. Have a good winter vacation!  
  
-Blaze of the Phoenix-  
aka Protox 


	13. First Hour

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine. If the ideas seem a little original to you, ask before you take, not that I can stop you anyways. It'd be nice if you did.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The Exchange Student  
  
BRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG  
  
"Alright children of the corn! Homeroom is DISMISSED!" the crazy Ms. Stratman yelled from the top of her desk.   
  
All the students ambled out of the room except Jason, Darien, and Serena. Rei, Lita, Mina, and Ami had gone on ahead to class.   
  
Serena stood infront of Darien with an apologetic look on her face. Darien frowned but immediately brightened when he saw their eccentric homeroom teacher dancing around her desk with apparent glee. Smiling, Darien pulled Jason and Serena down the hall.   
  
"Is class always like that?" Darien asked Serena and Jason while walking down the hall towards Bio 4. His big-ass grin told the whole school that he was the new kid, not broken into the horrible policies of the school and the annoying principal who made up rules sporadically over the school year.   
  
"It isn't usually. School is kinda umm... how shall we put this, HARD." Jason remarked sarcastically.   
  
"Hmm... I concur." Serena said, pretending to be scholarly.  
  
At this Darien burst out into laughter again, and, with tears streaming down his face, leaned on the much shorter Serena. There was about a half a foot of difference but it didn't seem to matter to him. Jason shot Serena a questioning look with a sly grin and Serena just shrugged.   
  
"Damn boy, you're weird!" Jason laughed.  
  
Serena poked Darien a few times. She was visibly wilting from Darien's weight.   
  
"Umm... down boy down!" Serena tried.  
  
"Now, what's all this?" A voice said from down the hall.   
  
"Girls!" Serena said shocked to see the girls lined up outside the Bio 4 class, apparently waiting for the teacher to come unlock the door.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Serena said, standing in the middle of the hallway in surprise.  
  
"Waiting for class!" they all replied nochalantly. Rei was looking at her nails again, Mina was reapplying some lip gloss, Ami was reading a book curiously peeking over the edge every once and a while, and Lita was sorting through her bookbag, looking for something.   
  
Darien, still laughing on Serena's shoulder, didn't notice the girls crowding the doorway or Jason's slight flush at the appearance of the girls. Serena, however, took note and decided that he'd be perfect for Rei, once she got over her thing for Darien. Her friends momentarily forgotten, Serena tapped Darien a few times and whispered something into his ear.  
  
Darien was still laughing to hard to care so Serena finally pulled his head off her shoulder with his ear.   
  
"OOOOWWWWWWwwwww... What was that for?" Darien whined.  
  
"Because," Serena pulled his head down to her mouth, "I think Jason likes Rei. We should set them up." To the unknowing specatators, Serena's friends, Jason, and their classmates, it looked like Serena was not just whispering something into Darien's ear. It looked like she gave it a slight kiss as to apologize for pulling it earlier.   
  
'Geesh girly. She works fast! Maybe he's just a rebound. Oh look! Andrew!' Mina thought flightily. Andrew walked down the hall, towering over the freshman, grinning like he has just gotten laid for the first time. Mina sauntered towards him with a foolishly happy grin and called to him invitingly. Andrew spotted her and swept her up in a hug.   
  
"Andrew! What are you doing here?" Mina said breathlessly as Andrew lifted her up off the ground in joy.  
  
"Nothing much hon. I just stopped by because I have a part time job here as an assistant for the Biology teacher." Andrew said, grinning like the devil at Mina's shocked face.   
  
"That's..."  
  
"?"  
  
"That's..."  
  
"Mina are you okay?"  
  
"That's GREAT!" Mina yelled to Andrew and not surprisingly the rest of the unsuspecting hallway. The majority of the kids standing around the hallway jumped in surprise and looked around in confusion for the source of their discomfort the first day of school.   
  
Laughing, Andrew set Mina down and opened the door to the class for the students. The Rei, Lita, and Ami filed in, and, as usual made occupied a small cluster of desks, remembering to set something for Jason and Darien in the process.   
  
Meanwhile, Darien was still frozen in position with Serena's lips partially caressing his earlobe. He couldn't think, much less answer to Serena's plan. Serena pulled away from him to gauge his response, but, seeing him frozen and concentrated on her, she froze. Serena turned around to hide the faint blush that stained her cheeks and pulled Darien into the class.   
  
The class had started just a minute ago when the Teacher had walked into class, disregarding Serena and Darien frozen in the doorway.   
  
Serena and Darien walked into class and were instantly greeted with a bunch of wolf whistles, cat calls, and one or two 'awww, they're so cute!' that sounded suspiciously like Serena's friends.   
  
"Tsukino, Serena! Since you already know the new student please introduce him to the class." the new, pretty, and young teacher said to Serena. Blinking once or twice, Serena realized that the teacher knew her name without asking. She seemed oddly familiar, but on to business.  
  
"This is the exchange student that will be with us this year. His name is Darien Shields. He comes from the United States." Serena explained politely, all the while staring at her vaguely familiar teacher.   
  
"Excuse me, but do I know you?" Serena asked the teacher.  
  
"Maybe. I believe that I was voluteering at a hospital for a while last year. Did u have the broken arm?" the teacher said, taking a good look at Serena.   
  
"No, that was my younger brother." Serena remarked, surprised at the teacher's acute memory.  
  
"Ahhh, I remember now. Well anyways, Mr. Shields, Ms. Tsukino, take your seats. Class has already begun!" The new teacher said enthusiastically.  
  
"Oh no. She's crazy too, isn't she?" Jason said quietly to Darien and Serena.  
  
Giggling, Serena pointed out that the teacher had spelled biology wrong, in addition to spelling hypothalamus incorrectly. Darien held back a snigger while Jason continued to point in out to the rest of Serena's mob. Amy politely raised her hand and was called up to the teacher's desk. On the way to the desk she wiped out the offending letter and quickly corrected the spelling. If you had something wrong on your first day, things were going to be hell for you.  
  
"Yes. Ms?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Oh, well I was just wondering if you were a bit nervous. It being apparently your first time teaching and all." Ami said astutely.  
  
"OH! Now, would you care to tell me how you figured that out?" the teacher said, her eyeglasses just a centimeter away from falling off her nose and onto her desk.   
  
"You spelled some word incorrectly on the board. You don't have to worry. I corrected it without anyone seeing it. You might want to ask you Assistant to help with the class today. He knows the majortiy of the students here." Ami said quietly.  
  
"No thank you." the teacher replied stiffly. She caught a glimpse of the board and paled slightly.   
  
"Please take your seat. The lesson plans for the year are being passed out right now. You wouldn't want to miss the grading scale now wouldn't you?"  
  
Andrew trapezed around the room, smiling like a fool, apparently very happy about his new job, and passed out the course syllabus. He passed by Mina's desk and tapped on it a few times, which apparently meant something to Mina who was now glaring at her boyfriend. serena and Darien shot a confused look at each other at the same time and grinned. They would find out later, how could they not? Darien hung out with Andrew on the weekends and Mina was a part of Serena's mob.   
  
"Now for the introduction!" the teacher said as she stood up and walked around the room. "There is a preliminary test that you all must take so that I can split you up into groups correctly. A lot of the work in this class will be group work, so you can consider your group as also a lab group and a study group. Well at least that's the way it's supposed to work. Any objections?" she said, glasses glinting ominously.   
  
Amy raised her hand. The new teacher stared at her.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Mizuno?"  
  
"I would like to know what will happen if the work isn't split up correctly?"   
  
"Then of course you'll all fail!" the new teacher said with a feral grin.  
  
"Mwahahahahahahaahah!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
(A.N. lapse in concentration)  
  
Amy face vaulted. Darien stared at the teacher slack-jawed at the menaical laughter and at the odd smile that teacher had plastered on her face. Serena smirked at the teacher and went back to reading the test on the second page of the syllabus. It was a simple information form.   
  
"Excuse me?" Serena said as she raised her hand.  
  
"Yes?" the teacher stopped her laughter momentarily and faced Serena.  
  
"Would you like this test in pen or pencil?" Serena said grinning.  
  
"Why pen!" the teacher smiled happily, "thank you for asking."  
  
There was a flurry of papers being turned and disbelieving looks thrown in Serena's direction, her grades had never been the greatest, but certaintly never atrocious.   
  
Mina looked at Serena quickly and looked at Andrew once again who smiled like a cheshire cat. Mina raised her hand, which was promptly answered by Andrew coming over to her desk.   
  
"Andrew, what aren't you telling me?" Mina demanded in a whisper.  
  
"Nothing honey!" Andrew said in a sing-song voice. "Just take your test and maybe I'll see you around at lunch."   
  
'Weird' Serena thought. She had never seen Andrew act in such a manner.   
  
'Hahahahaha...' Darien thought confidently. He straightened up in such a manner that he caught Serena's attention. Her eyes flashed in Darien's direction and he smiled.  
  
'He knows what's up! That fink! He'd better tell me at lunch or ....errr.. what class do we have without Mina?' Serena thought slightly pissed that he would keep something from her.   
  
Serena set her pe down on the desk and looked at the teacher, expecting something else that was weird and freaky to come out of her mouth.   
  
"Well children of the corn! Since today is a half day the class is almost over. If you haven't finished the test, bad for you! You have 1 minute before the test must be turned in! All those who are finished may leave! That means, Ms. Tsukino, Mr. Shields, Mr. Kang, Ms. Mizuno, Ms. Kino, Ms. Hino... hey that rhymes! You can go!" the teacher finished like a kindergarten teacher. Mina stared at the teacher open mouthed like a fish, trying to comprehend what in gods name was the teacher doing. Her friends walked out the door and waited. They weren't supposed to be in the halls before the bell rang.   
  
Serena tugged Darien down the hall quickly, in hopes that she could make him tell her what he was smiling about or what Andrew and Mina playing at.   
  
"So Darien, what was up with Mina and Andrew?" Serena interrogated pulling his face down to her again.   
  
"Umm..." Darien said unsure of how to explain it.   
  
'Screw it' Darien thought and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Standardized tests, what else can I say? Sorry about the extremely long wait. Maybe I can get another one out in the next week or two... maybe....  
  
-Blaze of the Phoenix-  
  
~aka Protox~ 


	14. Second Hour

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine. If the ideas seem a little original to you, ask before you take, not that I can stop you anyways. It'd be nice if you did.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The Exchange Student  
  
Extremely curious, Serena leaned closer to Darien just before she was pulled closer to his chest. Surprised at the sudden contact she blushed, beet red of course. This wasn't the first time in the past two weeks. Vaguely Serena remembered something important before they were about to kiss. THEY WERE AT SCHOOL!  
  
'Holy shit!' Serena thought and pulled away abruptly, almost shoving Darien into the wall.  
  
'Damnit...' Darien thought as his goal got smaller and smaller in his line of vision.  
  
"You didn't tell me what was up with them!" Serena squeaked and, surprised at her own voice, covered her mouth with her hand.   
  
"Don't you think it's obvious?" Darien replied cooly, annoyed at the fact he hadn't gotten what he wanted.  
  
"No." Serena replied frankly.  
  
Darien thought for a moment and then realized that he didn't know how to say it in Japanese. Just then a wicked idea popped into his head.  
  
"I'll try to show you later" he said with an evil grin.  
  
"Promise?" Serena asked innocently. At this Darien grinned again and nodded.  
  
Serena shot Darien a weird look and quickly continued on to their next class.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me! I don't know where the class is!" Darien said anxiously, jogging to catch up with Serena. The gears in his mind were already turning, helping him think of a way to show Serena but not really.   
  
(A.N. Just curious who does want to read this part? I'd rather stay away from it if i can, but hell i like happy readers who review!)  
  
Serena quickly walked to class disregarding Darien's efforts to keep up. She hated the halls, there were always wolf-whistles, cat-calls, and the occasional awkward conversations that often ended with slaps and annoyed looks. Although today the load of them seemed lighter, perhaps it was because Darien was jogging next to her, walking with her to her next class.  
  
Darien, practically jogging down the hall next to the speed-walking Serena, glanced around and saw many guys giving him jealous looks, thumbs up, and the normal suggestive gestures about what he and Serena could do together.  
  
'I wonder if they realize that I'm just the lost exchange student?' Darien glanced around again 'Definitely not.'  
  
Serena relaxed as their class came within viewing distance and started to slow down. As she did she almost bumped into the now trotting Darien who was looking around at all the guys and girls looking at him. When she got a closer look she saw many of the guys demonstrating lude activities at Darien and girls shooting her evil/jealous glares.  
  
'Geesh, we're not even a couple and it's already starting.' Serena thought, her blood boiling slightly. The same thing had happened when she was dating Ryan, but more frequently.   
  
Serena's eyes glazed over as she focused on her destination, determined to get there on time. Darien, taking note of Serena's tunnel vision, poked Serena a few times before she came back to reality.   
  
"You okay?" Darien asked softly.  
  
"Yes, I am" Serena replied uncomfortably, a scene of them almost kissing flashing in her mind. Serena blushed faintly before turning back to the Computer lab.  
  
"Are you sure? You almost walked into the door just then." Darien chuckled, as he opened the door for the still rather unfocused Serena.   
  
"Yes I'm absolutely sure." Serena stated again, turning away before Darien could see her blush again.  
  
"Welcome welcome, you'uns!" the computer graphics teacher yelled from behind his computer. "Take a seat at any computer and turn it on! An assignment will automatically pop up and you should get started!" the teacher continued from behind the computer.   
  
Curious, Darien peeped around the teacher's computer to find a tape recording and a remote controlled robot making superflous motions. Surprised, Darien stumbled backwards into Serena and they both fell on the ground.  
  
"Hahahaha!" the computer graphics teacher laughed as he came from the far side of the room.   
  
"I see you've met my teaching assistant! R. K.!"   
  
"R.K.?" Darien questioned from his spot on the floor.  
  
"Yes, yes, Robotic Kaino. Which is basically a robotic me!" Mr. Kaino grinned before offering Darien a hand up.  
  
Still a little confused, Darien stared at Mr. Kaino.  
  
"Hahaha, I'm glad you find me interesting young sir, but I think your friend beneath you would like to breath!" Mr. Kaino chuckled to an embarassed Darien.  
  
"Air!" Serena croaked quietly before Darien took Mr. Kaino's hand. Mr. Kaino pulled Darien up quickly before offering another hand to Serena.   
  
"No thank you, I can get up just fine" Serena said politely before getting to her feet. Serena glared at Darien and stalked to a computer.   
  
"Personally mate, I think she wanted your hand!" Mr. Kaino said as he grinned at the stunned Darien.   
  
"You had better choose your seat quickly, there are around 25 other kids in this class."  
  
"Oh, right." Darien mumbled as he jogged over to a computer right next to Serena's. He dumped his bookbag down and started up his computer, well at least tried to.   
  
'Damnit!' Darien thought as he looked over at the other student's computer.  
  
Mr. Kaino laughed again as another student, presumably the brown-noser Melvin tried to shake the computer teacher's hand.   
  
*BRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!*  
  
"Welcome class, I'm your teacher. R.K.!" Robotic Kaino said as it stood up and walked towards the from of the class. It turned to face the gawking students and chuckled in the most non-robotic voice they had ever heard.   
  
"Geez kiddos, I thought ya'll could tell the difference! I guess there's loads o work to be done here!" Mr. Kaino said, pulling off his disguise.   
  
(A.N. isn't this lovely and confusing? it reminds me of college apps, oh wait i haven't finished them ^^;;)  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk Well let's begin with a quick runthrough of how your class will be for the rest of the semester and what you should do to keep on my and RK's good sides." Mr. Kaino said with a feral grin.  
  
"No open containers while in class, the occasional snack is okay. Do your assignment by the end of class, turn the worksheets back in at the end of class. If I'm ever out, RK will take over for me, and don't worry... he's VERY good at keeping track of all you lovely doughnuts." he paused a bit to sip a glass of water on his normal (not computer) desk.   
  
"Now my lovely ladies and gentlemen, I'll turn the power on for your computers!" Mr. Kaino dramatically walked over to a control panel and inserted a key.   
  
"TADA!!"   
  
'Oh great, another weird one.' Darien thought as his too bright computer screen flashed.   
  
'Well, at least my classes won't be boring!'   
  
*Sigh* Serena slumped at her desk.  
  
"What's wrong Serena?" Darien asked concerned.  
  
"Oh nothing!" Serena remarked, immediately bright and attentive towards Mr. Kaino.  
  
Darien looked up to find RK walking by, moving backpacks and purses out of the lanes. Startled he fell backwards in his chair, almost. Serena watching Darien tip his chair slowly to watch RK had seen Darien's start to slip and stomped on one of the floating legs of the chair.   
  
"Sh*t!" Darien said as he was jerked backwards, then forwards into the computer table. Serena grinned and continued to study something on her computer.   
  
"Oy mate! Watch your language!!" Mr. Kaino barked from his computer desk.   
  
Serena stifled her laugh attack with a few well placed coughs and fake sneezes.  
  
"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Ms. Tsukino! Get back to work!" Mr. Kaino remarked jovily.  
  
At this Darien started laughing outright while Serena turned five shades of red.  
  
Quite miffed, Serena nudged his once again leaning chair with her foot.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
"Haahahahahah" Serena joined in with Darien's laughter who was now on the floor laughing.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, you guys should kick me or something... ^^;; I really should update more often. I almost rewrote this whole chapter because I forgot where i wrote it...   
  
Anyways, Please review!!! I'll be sure to come out with tons more if you doooooO!!!!!!! (hey it rhymes!!)  
  
-Blaze of the Phoenix-  
  
Special thanks to all my reviewers and ESPECIALLY to Guju-grl, who reviewed even after my username being inactive all these months. 


	15. Revenge of the Door

Disclaimer: MINE! but sailor moon isn't. ask before you take

Chapter 13

The Exchange Student

"Out in the hall you two!" Mr. Kaino said with a smile.

Still laughing Serena and Darien made their way out into the hallway and closed the door behind them.

After ten minutes they were no longer laughing but staring off into space. Rather Darien was staring at Serena and Serena was looking down the hall.

A few more minutes went by before Darien spoke up.  
"So how long do you think we'll be out here?"

"No idea" Serena replied shortly.

"Have you had Mr. Kaino before?" Darien tried again.

"No" Serena replied squinting as she looked down the hall at two figures. "Is that...Mina?"

She glared at the couple down the hall who were lip-locked and making just enough noise for her and Darien to hear it all the way down the hall. Serena glanced at Darien briefly before returning her gaze to a blank spot on the wall, completely tuning out her busy friends down the hall.

Darien followed her gaze down the hall and smiled to himself.  
"Jealous?" he whispered into her ear.

Startled Serena jumped and swung her head around to meet Darien's eyes.  
"What if I am?" Serena replied with a smirk.

Darien grinned and backed her to the wall, one hand now pressed against the wall and the other close to Serena's waist. 

'Almost' Darien and Serena thought to themselves.

BAM

"Fuck!" Darien bit out as the door slammed into his head.

"Wot'cha doing there mate?" Mr. Kaino said with a laugh.

"Apparently getting hit in the head by the door." Darien said sarcastically.

"Anyways, class is nearly over yea? So come in and grab your stuff before the bell rings." Mr. Kaino continued unaware of the sarcasm.

BAM

"#$$#$$#!#!&(()($#" Darien swore again. 

"Never mind mate, they beat you to it." Mr Kaino quipped before striding into the room and bursting into laughter.

"You okay?" Serena asked concern evident on her features.

"Just peachy" Darien winced as he touched the back of his head before realizing that he was pressed chest to toe against Serena. Her hands were pressed against his chest, apparently to stop him from falling completely on her after the first door swing.

Serena's hand snaked around his neck as Darien leaned in. Darien enjoyed the feel of her fingers playing lightly over his shoulder muscles and up his neck...until she touched the spot where the door had hit him.  
She frowned and pulled her hands away.  
"You call this okay?" Serena pushed him away from her slightly and showed him blood on the tips of her fingers.

"Fine enough." Darien said undeterred and leaned in again.

Serena sighed, grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the door's range before stomping into the room grabbing both their bookbags. She stopped for just a moment to catch her breath.  
'Again again again... how many times does that make? two or three? AND we're not even half-way through the day.' Serena thought to herself while trying to calm herself. she slung hers over her shoulder and tossed Darien's to him before briskly walking to their next class. 

"Class Darien, we still have class." Serena reminded him when he simply stared at her retreating form.

"Oh, right." Darien said slightly confused and walked after her.

"What's your next class?" Serena asked when he caught up to her.

"BC Calculus? with someone named Sadonchi?" Darien said as he pulled out his schedule.

"Down this hall and to the right. We're in different classes for this period. Have fun with Rei and Ami!" Serena said as she hurried off towards her next class. 

Darien blinked at her retreating for a few times before turning on his heel and heading off towards his next class. "BC Calc... Sadonchi" he mumbled to himself as he looked at the signs on the doors. 

cough cough Someone on Darien's left coughed politely while tapping him on the shoulder. Too concentrated on finding his class, Darien didn't even notice until a particuliarly vicious poke.

"ow!"

"Our class is three doors back that way" Ami said politely pointing in the direction of a closed door.

"oh hey Ami, thanks..." Darien said rubbing his shoulder where Ami poked him.

sigh  
"Math is soo boring..." Serena grumbled to herself as she watched her AB calculus teacher sketch out diagrams on the board meticulously. 

Her teacher, Mrs. Buchian, was drawing out the diagrams soo carefully she had chalk on her nose when her face whipped around to glare at Serena.  
"Math is NOT BORING!" She almost yelled, her red, sleep-deprived eyes bulging out. 

"Sorry?" Serena offered and took the opportunity to draw the diagram on the board in her notebook. 

"Good!" Mrs. Buchian said forcefully and turned sharply back to the board.

poke poke "hmm?" Serena said in her stupor before realizing someone had slipped a note into her hand.

'S,  
this class is friggin' boring! it's just our luck that we're sitting at the two furthes spots from each other.  
any ideas to spice this shiz up?  
oh and btw, what's with you and your boy?  
tell me later at the arcade yea?  
-L'

Serena smiled at the note and began writing one of her own.

wrote chapters, lost chapters, wrote 'em again, lost 'em again.  
viruses, hard drive failures, and worms all suck.  
i've been through three computers in the past year and i'm sick of it.  
not to mention that i left some chapters with a friend to post and she did not post them!

sorry. really i am. i'll be honest. i don't have much time this year. orgo and physics is kicking my ass. i'll write when i can.

many thanks to:  
Mrs. Serenity Malfoy Dragon Dagger Redroses Dark-Kanna Sarah

and several others who r&r ed and sent their support

-Blaze 


End file.
